Mine
by zoey starz
Summary: Ally thought she would never fall in love. Why bother? It never lasts anyways. But than she meets Austin, a perky boy working in a coffee shop part time for college payments. Will Austin figure out why Ally is guarded? Will their love last, or will they make Ally's parents mistakes? A song fic of Taylor Swift's "Mine".
1. Chapter 1

**FLASH BACK**

_"No! Its all your fault! How DARE you walk in this house and tell me I've got it easy! You hardly ever see your daughter, and whenever you come home you just stride in like you own the place! Well who pays the bills? ME!" Ma screamed and screamed at Da. _

_They didn't notice me in the doorway, a tear rolling down my pale cheeks and dripping off my chin._

_Da wasn't any better then Ma. In fact, he was worse._

_"You know what? I can't believe I married an idiot woman like you! So WHAT if I quit my job? It was tedious work, I don't CARE if it's hard for you! It was YOUR decision to stay here and look after Ally instead of getting a job!" _

_Ma's eyes teared up. _

_"How dare you. Just how dare you blame this mess on me." she whispered._

_Da reared up, eyes flashing. Ma fell to the ground, a red mark upon her cheek. "ITS OVER!" he screamed. He grabbed his suitcase and marched out the door. _

_I screamed at my fathers mistake, and ran off into the darkness. I hid behind a tree, waiting for the pain too end. I sobbed the rest of the night, screaming and punching the tree. I was seven._

**Present**

I walked to the coffee shop, after school. I had a loose braid in my thick, chocolatey brown hair. I was carrying several books and papers in my thin arms, result of the endless homework our teachers have given us.

'Why aren't you at home doing your homework?' is what you're probably wondering right now. Lets just say. . . home isn't exactly the happiest, safest place right now.

I sat down, than saw a couple too my right fighting about some stupid thing and I rolled my eyes. I looked away. It brought back too many memories.

I sighed and opened my math book, ready to plunge into some complicated problems, when I heard a voice.

"Hi, I'm Austin, I'll be your server today. Are you ready too order Miss?" the voice asked. I looked up to find the speaker and saw a boy about my age with an apron and a note book and pen poised in his hand.

He smiled and showed off his perfect teeth, and I couldn't help noticing how his golden blond hair fell perfectly into his kind hazel eyes, and how the short sleeves showed off natural muscle and. . .

_'snap out of it Ally, he's just another stud ready to break your heart as soon as he gets the chance!' _I thought to myself.

I composed myself, smiled forcefully and said "I'm Ally. Just an espresso, with extra caffeine please."

"Nice to meet you, Ally," he said with another smile. Than he saw my pile of books and papers.

"College Homework?" he asked, sympathy in his eyes.

I smiled. "How did you figure it out?" I asked with a smirk. He smirked right back.

"Why do you think I work here? For fun? No, I do this part time job for college PAYMENTS, than at night I find an hour or two too work on homework, which is not fun, I'll assure you," he said.

"Thats cool," I said.

He scribbled my order down on his pad, then turned it over and on a fresh new page wrote something else. He placed the mysterious new page face down on the table and as soon as he was out of sight, I grabbed it and flipped it over.

It said:

_416 465 5783_

_Call me ;) _

A small smile formed on my lips at the note, then I sighed and put it in my pocket.

_'Might be worth a try' _A little voice inside me said, and I realized no matter how much I tried too avoid it, I would still end up calling Austin because of those eyes.

I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Hi guys! Zoey Starz here (obviously). I just wanted to thank all my followers and reviewers, I am so excited how quickly people have responded. So special thanks too: Martsiclover, Notebookinherlap,TeamRomanForever, paula2277m,IloveR5adnRaura and finally the guest reviewer. Alright I'm rambling now so here is chapter 2!**

I quickly dialed the number on the note and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Austin's voice.

"Er, hi, its Ally, from the coffee shop," I said quickly. I could almost sense his face lighting up.

"Hi Ally!" He said brightly.

"Hi Austin. . . You said for me too call so. . . I did." I said, not really sure if it sounded really bad or not.

"Well Ally, if you want, I was wondering if you wanted too go too the beach with me on Saturday!" He said happily.

"Alright Austin, I'll meet you there at six, okay?" I said with a small smile on my face.

"Okay see you then!" he exclaimed, and my smile got even wider at his enthusiasm. He hung up, and I smirked at the phone. I had another phone call too make, and it wasn't too Austin.

"OMG he asked you out!" exclaimed my short Latina friend on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, Yeah, Trish, its really exciting and all but I need your help on what too wear!" I said worriedly.

I could almost see her smirk from the other end.

"On it! I'll be right over," she smirked, than she hung up.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, and traced the golden treble clef stitched carefully on by the hands of my mother. It was so beautiful, and I smiled at the feel of the thread under my thin fingertips. I really wish she. . .well, she's not very reachable these days. She just sits in her room, and I ignore her. It works.

DING DONG! screamed the doorbell, awakening me from my deep thoughts. I walk down the stairs and on the doorstep stands my best friend Trish, a humungous smile on her face.

She got right to business, taking me by the arm and dragging me to my bedroom. She opened my closet doors wide, than she turned and asked "Where are you two going?"

"The beach," I replied. "At six,"

She nodded comprehendingly then pretty much dove into my closet, searching for the perfect outfit.

"Aha!" she yelled, as she strode proudly out of my closet. In her hands was a pretty little white dress with a very light brown embroidery lining the bottom. It was short, about too my knees, with spaghetti strap sleeves. The embroidery was of big curly-cues reaching up the dress, and when I tried on the dress, it perfectly complemented my eyes.

Than I looked at my dresser and saw a thin white hairband with a white flower on the side.

My eyes widened and I stretched it over my forehead.

"Perfect!" I whispered.

Trish gasped. "It looks amazing, Ally!" she exclaimed, and I smiled and turned toward Trish.

"Now all there is too do is wait for six o'clock!" I said happily, than Trish sat me down on a stool and said "There is no way I am letting you go on a date without me doing your hair she exclaimed, and I smiled.

This was going to be a very interesting date.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**Hey it's Zoey, I am so excited at the amount of reviews I have already. . . you guys really make my day, I get so inspired by your reviews, so keep reviewing!**

**TeamRomanForever: Thanks! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Guest: Thanks, here it is!**

**Jakkil0ver: I know its one of my favorite songs! Here's the next chapter.**

**Cheeko:Thanks!**

**Loveshipper: I know right? But it was a big part of the song so I had too put it in the story otherwise it wouldn't make very much sense. And yeah, I thought it was a good idea (plus it was in the video :P)**

**My new followers are Jakkil0ver, Lover-Bug, tysmileyface, sofdog, and Loveshipper!**

**I also realized that I hadn't been doing disclaimers so here it is:**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

**And now without further ado, Chapter 3!**

DING DONG! screamed my doorbell, just as it had earlier when Trish came over.

I added the final touches to my hair as Trish rushed me down the stairs, than opened the door to find Austin staring at me, stunned.

"Wow," he said, "you look beautiful!" he exclaimed, and I blushed.

Than he noticed Trish standing behind me and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Austin, this is Trish, Trish, this is Austin!" I said hastily.

Austin stepped forward and shook her hand with a smile. She nodded, than he took my hand and led me down to the beach. It was a perfect evening, there was a beautiful sunset, with pinks and purples painted across the sky, and there was hardly any wind.

He found a perfect stretch of soft white sand and he laid down some blankets. Than he started placing baskets on the blankets, out of which he pulled a beautiful picnic.

"Wow," I said. "This is beautiful!" I exclaimed, than I realized what I said and covered my mouth.

Austin smiled. "Just like you. . ." he said quietly. I pretended I didn't notice, but I blushed anyways.

_'Stop that Ally! You know you can't fall for anyone!' _said the little voice in my head. _'Its too dangerous!'_

Than I looked at Austin, how sweet he looked as he stared at me sheepishly and how his hazel eyes were so hopeful and. . .

A force unknown to me compelled me too sit down on the blankets and pick up a sandwich. Austin's face brightened but he just stood there, staring.

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. "Like what you see?" I asked and he smiled and laughed, than sat down beside me.

We just sat there talking, for I don't know how long, as the sun sank slowly to the horizon. I found out that in some ways we are different, and some ways we are similar. For example, he loves to watch horror movies, while I just like to watch the clouds. However, both of us have a passion for music and want too be musicians when we got older. Both our parents told us it wasn't worth it, both of us kept on believing. Eventually talking to him was the most easy thing in the world.

When we both had finished our picnic dinner, he pulled me up off the blankets and he took me for a walk down the shoreline. Everything was absolutely perfect, and no matter what that voice told me, I felt myself falling for him more every step we took.

He looked at me strangely, than said "So Ally,".

"Yeah?" I asked, not knowing what on earth could be coming.

He looked at me very seriously and said "What do you call cheese that isn't yours?".

I just stared at him, than said "Er, I guess I don't know. . ." even though I had heard the extremely cheesy (ha ha get it, CHEESY?) joke many, MANY times before.

He grinned really widely, then screamed " NACHO CHEESE!" than he fell on the ground laughing. I just stared at him, shaking my head.

As he got up, he gave me sad puppy dog eyes. "You didn't like my amazingly awesome joke?" he asked in a baby voice. I shook my head while smiling. He made a pretend frustrated face, kicked the waves and exclaimed "Dang It!".

I laughed and he put his arm around me. My stomach dropped and left behind all the butterflies to fly around in my now empty belly. I smiled at him and we sat on the beach. We kept talking and talking, and I knew it was far too late for me too avoid falling for him completely. It had already happened.

"Thank you," I said, and he turned towards me with a happy lit up face.

"It was nothing," he muttered, but I pushed him over. "Hey!" he exclaimed, than he latched himself around my shoulders as if too have a piggy-back.

"Oh this means war!" I exclaimed, and we started pushing each other into the sand over and over again until he we were both exhausted and lying together, each facing the other.

" I really meant it though, I had an awesome time," I said.

He smiled. "Me too!" he said. " You're a really great person, Ally," He said, and I blushed deeply. "And I mean it," he added, as he got a little closer. I got a little closer too.

"You too Austin, you too," and than suddenly our lips were a centimeter apart. I nearly reeled back in shock, but the force kept me going forward. Soon the gap was closed.

It was. . . perfect. I never dreamed I would enjoy being kissed, but there were actually sparks, which I thought only happened in fairy tales. It felt right, like it was meant too be.

He pulled back, and I kept my eyes closed for a half a second after than opened them too find Austin staring at me sheepishly.

"Wow," we said at the same time, and than my watch beeped. "Oh no, I have too get home now!" I said sadly, and he helped me up and hugged me. My stomach dropped again, than I waved and ran into the darkness, thinking about what just happened. The thing I dreaded had happened tonight. And I actually enjoyed it. . . what was happening too me?


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**Hi its zoey, I am really excited about all the new reviews and followers, you guys are my inspiration to continue, and I love you all! **

**LoveShipper: I know right? The joke was just something that my friend says all the time. . . it was the only thing I could come u with! :P**

**TeamRomanForever:Thanks so much, I hope you enjoy this next one!**

**Peacesigngirly:Thanks, I love taylor swift too, she's one of my favorite singers! Here it is, hope you enjoy it!**

**RawraRaura:Thanks, I love both of them so I figured I might as well combine them!**

**zoeystarzrules:Thanks! BTW love your name! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

**Here's chapter 4, hope you guys like it, and make sure to review!**

_Six Months Later_

"Hey Ally, could you grab that box?" asked Austin, shaking me out of my thoughts. Me and Austin had been dating for six months now, and we decided too move in together. There was a giant box of my things at his house, and same with his things at my house.

"Yeah, just a second Austin!" I said. I picked it up out of the trunk of his dad's car and added it to the pile of boxes in my arms.

I slowly carried them all into the big grey house, and deposited them in the empty living room.

"We'll start unpacking tomorrow, okay Alls? I think I'm just too tired too do anything else now," he said as he flopped down on the couch. I frowned, than sat on him.

"HEY!" he exclaimed. "We'll have no lazy people today, mister!" I scolded, to which his reply was pushing me off of him and onto the ground. HE groaned and closed his eyes, than I snuck up behind the couch and than screamed "BOO!".

He nearly jumped out of his skin. As he sat on the ground he yelled "ALLY DAWSON YOU COME BACK HERE!".

I laughed and ran out the door. By the time he came outside, I had already begun to stack some more boxes in my arms. I looked at him innocently and said "What?".

He glared at me playfully than grabbed some more boxes. We walked inside again, with him grumbling something like 'always have to carry the big boxes' and 'scared me out of my skin thats what'!

We had started opening up the boxes, when I heard "Alls? WHAT is this?" he asked. I turned around and saw him holding up an old fan I had thought would be good for in the dining room.

"It looks like it came out of an ancient castle from 1800 or something!" he exclaimed, a look of disgust on his face. I grabbed the fan from him.

"And thats exactly what it is! Historically important and very regal looking!" I exclaimed, defending my old fan.

He rolled his eyes, and muttered something about 'regal my butt' but I just smiled as I opened a second box.

There was a rectangle shape wrapped in bubble wrap, which I quickly unwrapped to reveal a photo of me and my parents on the doorstep of my house. Before it all fell apart. Before mom went solitary. Before the constant fighting. The time when there was just happiness at the fact we were together.

My breath caught in my throat, and I plopped onto the couch, staring at the offending photo. . . so many memories. . . it was hard too bear.

"Whats that?" asked Austin, as he sat beside me, taking a good look at the photo.

"Its. . . Its a photo of my parents and me, before. . ." I trailed off, my throat choking up, my eyes threatening too spill tears.

Austin frowned. "Before what, Ally?" he asked, and I realized I'd never told him. There had never been a need too, plus it was extremely painful.

" My parents never fought before this picture. . . before this picture, everything was perfect," I whispered. I took a deep breath and continued. "After this, however, everything went wrong. . . Dad started gambling. . . Mom was getting frustrated all the time. . . Eventually it just ended," I said, and a single tear ran down my face, just like the day it ended.

"Oh, Ally," Austin said, but I just curled up on the couch and wept. He hugged me and comforted me.

"We will never be like that, Ally!" he exclaimed. "We won't make those mistakes, we'll stay strong!" he exclaimed, and I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"Lets keep unpacking, Austin," I said, and he smiled and helped me off the couch. "There's still a lot to do, and we've hardly even begun!" I exclaimed. We kept unpacking, but eventually had to call it a day.

As we were lying on the couch again, I wondered aloud "Can you believe it?".

"How far we've come?" He smiled and turned his head towards me. "Not really, but I want too," he said.

I smiled back. "Remember that first date? When you took me too the beach?" I asked, and he nodded, his eyes lost in the memory.

"We've come so far since then!" he said, and I nodded too.

"Lets get some sleep, Austin," I muttered. "We've got a long day of more unpacking tomorrow!"

He groaned, but I helped him off the couch and we walked towards the bedroom, lost in memories.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**Hi its zoey, I am so happy at the success of this fanfiction and I want to thank everybody who has read, reviewed or followed my story because it means so much to me! **

**TeamRomanForever: Thank you so much! I know, I love all Taylor Swifts songs!**

**rauraauslly:Here it is, hope you enjoy it!**

**Loveshipper: I know right? I wasn't sure about making that big a jump from first date to moving in together but thats how the song goes so it ended up like that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift.**

**Here's chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy it!**

I slowly pinned up the last strand of stray hair from my braided and up in a bun hair.

"Come on Ally, we don't have all day!" I heard Austin exclaim from outside. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom than quickly threw on a scarf and leather jacket. Austin was waiting for me in the front of the car.

As we were driving, I asked "So, where are we going?". He smiled. "That, Miss Ally, is a surprise," he replied.

I stared at him incredulously. "_Miss _Ally? Since when am I _Miss _Ally?" I asked while raising my eyebrows. He just smiled like he was sharing a secret joke with himself.

I shook my head and didn't ask any more questions. It was pointless, because he was never going to let anything slip.

Finally, we arrived, and I gasped.

We were at the beach that we had gone to on our first date. He had set up blankets and a picnic just like the first time. I turned around and hugged him. He hugged back, and we just stood there, enjoying each other's presence.

"Somebody's going to steal our picnic if we don't eat it quickly," he whispered into my ear. I smiled into his shoulder and we broke apart, holding hands and walking towards his picnic.

We ate and talked, just like before, and I felt so grateful for having gone to that coffee shop that day for homework. If I hadn't, well. . . none of THIS would be possible. I smiled at the memory of the little note he had given me, and I leaned on his shoulder.

Soon we were finished, but instead of going on a walk down the shore like we had before, he untied a canoe from the dock and took me out onto the lake to watch the sunset.

I looked into the water, and saw the city lights reflecting onto it, bouncing and shimmering over the waves. I looked back up at the sunset, than me and Austin started talking again. It was perfect.

All of a sudden he got a shocked look on his face and pointed behind me.

"Wow, Look at that!" he exclaimed, and I quickly turned around, eager to see what he was so excited about. I saw nothing.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head, than I turned back to see a sheepish Austin, holding a ring box. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth.

"Miss Ally Dawson? Would you by any chance like to become Mrs. Ally Moon?" he asked and I smiled and threw my arms around him.

I didn't even have to think about it.

"YES!" I exclaimed, and I kissed him straight on the mouth. It was the perfect kiss, just like the one we shared six months ago, and as we kissed, the sun set behind us, and I thought it might have been so happy that it threw some extra pink and purple in there.

I couldn't be happier.

**Sorry its so short I've just been really busy and wanted to get it done! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

**Hi its zoey with another chapter! Obviously I want to thank all my awesome followers and reviewers who inspire me so much!**

**RawraRaura: Yeah, I try and make as many connections with the song as I can! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**MartsicLover: Thanks!**

**TeamRomanForever: I know, I couldn't help but make him propose, even though its a little early! But thats how the song goes so yeah!**

**rauraauslly: Thanks, here it is!**

**zendayagomez: Thanks, I thought it was cute too!**

**Apeape2000: Thanks, I try and connect to the video at every oppurtunity!**

**Loveshipper: I know, I was fangirling while writing it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift**

**So here's chapter 6, I hope everybody likes it!**

2:30 a.m. Thats how late I had too stay up doing dishes. I was not happy. I sighed as I placed yet another plate on the drying rack. Trish, Dez, and their kids had come over last night, and I might have gone over board with our meal. . . Which Austin had called a feast.

And so I was stuck here doing dishes at this ridiculous hour. Austin had had to go back to work late to make up for the time he lost going home early to see our guests.

He was a music producer now, and he loved his job. . . just not at one o'clock in the morning.

I heard the door open as Austin walked into the living room.

"This place is a pigsty!" he muttered, and I frowned. "Well,I'm sorry I didn't have time to clean it up, I was just a little busy washing the huge pile of dishes leftover from dinner!" I replied sarcastically.

He walked in and threw his coat on the couch.

"So you think you've got it hard? Try being a music producer at one o'clock in the morning," he said, a small flash of anger in his eyes.

My frown deepened. "So, you think I'm basically living the life here? Cooking, Cleaning, than starting all over again!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, well you don't have all the weight of keeping your whole family and house payed for!" he said, matching my pose.

"There's hardly ever enough money anywhere!" He said, his voice starting to rise. "We can hardly afford a meal, and it doesn't exactly help when you make humungous dinners!" he yelled, coming closer.

"Oh, of course, everything is MY fault!" I yelled right back, my eyes flashing. This can't be happening! I thought.

"Maybe this was a mistake!" he yelled. "Maybe we never should have moved in together, everything's just slipping right out of our hands!"

I started too tear up. "Maybe it is!" I screamed. I pushed past him and ran out into the street.

_Its happening! You promised yourself you would never let that happen, but of course you had too fall for him, you've just repeated your parents mistakes!_ I thought to myself.

"So this is where it ends," I whispered to myself, and I cried and stood there, rubbing my shoulder and watching Austin run out of the house after me. \

_Here comes the good-bye. All of this was just a waste. brace yourself, It happens like this with everyone, it was bound to happen some time!_ I thought.

Austin grabbed my hand.

"Ally," he whispered, trying to turn me around, but I pulled away. "Ally," he repeated. "I remember how we felt sitting by that water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time," he whispered, and I let him turn me around, me still sobbing. He held my face in his hands.

"I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, and she is by far the best thing that has ever been mine," he whispered, and I smiled. He hugged me, and I hugged back.

"I am so sorry Ally," he whispered, and I hugged him tighter. "Me too Austin, me too," I muttered into his shoulder.

He kissed me, and I felt all the dread wash away, and I felt relief at being in his arms rush through me. We were a team, and nothing was going to change that.

We pulled away slowly. "Ally, I saved up enough money at work. . . tomorrow you can go with Trish and pick out a dress, okay? To say I'm sorry?" he asked.

I gasped. "Austin, you are the best person to ever walk the earth!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "Lets get to sleep now Alls, okay?" he asked, and I nodded, ready to put this behind us. One thing was for certain. He is the best thing that has ever been mine, and I was so ready to take on the world with him at my side. But before any of that, bedtime!

I got in the covers with a content smile on my face. I was NEVER letting him go.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**Hi zoey here with chapter 7! This one is kind of based off of a tiny bit of film in the video, so it left me with a bit of creativity. I really hope you guys like it!**

**LoveShipper: I know it was really hard for me to write the fight! I just like writing happy thoughts, like unicorns and rainbows. . . lol :D**

**rauraauslly: Thanks! I know, I had to write that, couldn't help it! I think theres the slightest chance that could actually happen cause in the clip from spas and spices Trish compliments Dez! :O I know I was shocked! :D**

**zendayagomez: Thanks, no its not all (obviously cause I'm here writing it) I wanted to continue with their life so yeah! :)**

**Nicole: That is a LOT of w's. . . glad you like it! :)**

**MartsicLover:Thanks, I guess its just that I'm as interested in this story as you are! (probably more) :D Its awesome that you want to read more!**

**Apeape2000: Thanks! :)**

**RawraRaura: Thanks so much, that means the world! :) OMG me too! :D**

**TeamRomanForever: I know, it was really hard for me to write the fight, but it was an important part of the story so I kind of had to! Thanks so much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift**

**So here's chapter 7!**

I pulled nervously at my dress as Trish fixed my hair (yes she still kept the tradition) into a sort of twisted, baggy bun that hung slightly over my shoulder.

"Quit fidgeting!" Trish exclaimed, and I let go of my dress. It was long and deep white with a curled silver trim at the bottom. It didn't have any straps and the neckline was a shallow heart. The top was deeply wrinkled and curved into a slight triangle at the waistline, where it transitioned to the skirt. The skirt curved slightly outward, like a cone, and the bottom bended at the ground, without a train.

Trish turned me around to find my anxious face staring down on her, and she plopped me down on a stool, nearly ruining my dress, lipstick ready in her hand. She continued to do my makeup, adding little touches here and there, but it didn't take long, as she said I was 'naturally pretty'.

I didn't have a veil, but I had a petite headband made of real silver, which she had placed perfectly in my dark hair. Suddenly, I heard music behind the door.

We were standing in a sort of large, closed in white gazebo with a stool, mirror, brush, and makeup supplies.

Trish got a panicked look on her face, shoved my bouquet of white tulips and roses in my hands and shoved me in front of the door.

"Three, two, one," she whispered, than my dad opened the door to reveal the perfect sunny day on the beach, the beach that hosted so many memories. Where we had our first date, where Austin proposed. . . There had been no question of where we should get married.

Dad offered me his arm, and I gladly took it, ready to get this over with. As I walked down the aisle I saw Austin on a pedestal with the priest in a black tuxedo with a white tulip matching the ones in my bouquet in his pocket, and he was smiling like a maniac.

When I reached the pedestal and stepped up beside Austin, I vaguely remember the priest saying something about deep love and affection and caring about one another no matter what, but I was to busy staring into Austin's hopeful hazel eyes to hear a thing.

I remember the priest saying words, and a voice speaking through me repeating them, and then Austin doing the same, and than I heard words that would affect my life forever, thus jarring me awake.

"Do you, Ally Dawson, take Austin Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband, through good times and bad?" asked the priest, and as I stared into Austin's eyes, I knew exactly what I was going to say.

"I do!" I exclaimed, and Austin smiled. The priest asked the same question to him, and he gave the same answer.

"I now pronounce you both husband and wife!" he exclaimed. "You may kiss the bride," he said to Austin, and as he got closer, I heard him whisper "Gladly."

There was a humungous party, situated inside a beach side hall, with Trish and Dez and our families and friends making speeches about how cute we were and about how happy they are to be with us and all of that.

All of a sudden, I heard the DJ on the loudspeaker. "Now, for their first dance as a married couple, Austin and Ally!" he exclaimed, to which everyone cheered and cleared the middle of the hall.

I tried my best to just follow Austin's lead, because I was a HORRIBLE dancer, but soon it was a little natural, just a moving pattern. We danced to the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift, a little fast but perfect for our first dance, since it captured our relationship perfectly, almost like our lives were based off of it!

I enjoyed it, than all of a sudden regular dance music came on and I was shocked for a minute, than realized it had been on purpose. I rolled my eyes at the childishness that this dance had come to, but just decided to have a good time.

I repeated my only good move over and over again, just to make sure I didn't make a fool of myself, but Austin grabbed me by the hand, and we danced like idiots for the rest of the party, while other people quickly joined in.

I was enjoying myself so much, it all went by so fast, but pretty soon me and Austin were getting into a car with a "Just Married!" sign on the back, and I smiled.

_Never thought you would ever be here, did you Ally? _asked the little voice in my head, and I smiled as Austin helped me into the seat behind him and we drove home.

Without a doubt, that had to have been the best wedding ever on the earth, and I could NOT believe it had happened to me! But thats what happens when you have someone like Austin. Your life is the best possible, because he is one of the sweetest people on earth, and everyone who meets him loves him, but he's mine, and thats just the way I like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**Hi guys its zoey, I know a lot of people thought I was going to stop there because of my concluding thing, but I'm not, I'm just heavily trained by my teacher who is obsessed with good concluding paragraphs/sentences (as in if they're not good, we're in HUGE trouble) so sorry to everyone who was confused! The song does continue with them living their life more so I decided I would continue it past the wedding beforehand(as in before I started writing at all). Sorry it took so long! I was really busy this weekend, and didn't have time! **

**TeamRomanForever: Aw, thanks! I know, I had so much fun writing it!**

**MartsicLover: Thanks, its not over yet though! :)**

** : I know right? Here it is! :D**

**Apeape2000: Thanks! No, not wrapping it up, just seriously influenced by my teaching (see above) :)**

**rauraauslly: I know, I was fangirling while writing! Here it is!**

**Nicole: Nooooo you can't break up Auslly they were meant for each other! ;) He is hers forever, don't ever question it again young naive one! :p**

**Loveshipper: Thanks, I thought so too! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Taylor Swift**

**So here's chapter 8, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Push!" urged Austin, as I lay in the hospital bed, my stomach getting slowly smaller. I could slightly see a baby's head poking out from under the covers, but I was to absorbed in the pain to notice.

All of a sudden the pain stopped, and all that filled the room was celebrations and a baby's crying.

"What is his gender?" I heard Austin say. I looked up to find the doctor examining the baby, scissors in Austin's hand from where had cut the baby off.

Finally, the doctor exclaimed "Its a boy!" and handed him to me. There were celebrations everywhere, everyone was happy for our little boy.

I smiled down at the chubby face peeking out of the blue blankets, with its hazel eyes and light hair like Austin, but his small nose and light lips like mine. I kissed his forehead lightly, than heard Austin's voice behind me.

"We have to name him," he whispered and I thought for a moment. "We never really thought about what we were going to name him," I replied, and he nodded.

I looked at his little face, trying to think of a name for him. What could possibly describe his perfection?Than it hit her. She had heard it before while studying simple words from all kinds of different languages in social studies. . .

"Kanto! We could name him Kanto!" I exclaimed. Austin smiled. "It sounds awesome! By the uniqueness of the name, and knowing you, I'm betting it has some sort of meaning?" he asked.

I nodded. "It means song in Esperanto, which I thought was pretty apropriate considering we both love music," I told him, rolling my eyes. Hadn't he had to do this sort of thing in social studies to?

Soon we had to head home with me holding Kanto carefully close to my heart. The ride was slightly difficult, with Kanto crying the whole way, but I couldn't love him more.

We finally reached the house, and I lay Kanto down in the crib we had picked out for him. He zonked out extremely quickly, and me and Austin lay in bed, tired out of our minds, but after the exciting day we'd had, something would NOT let us sleep.

We lay awake whispering to each other, often getting up to feed Kanto or rock him back to sleep. It was an extremely long night, but it was all worth it.

**Two Years Later**

"Bu. . . Ba. . .Bo. . . Be. . ." said Kanto, his face scrunched up in concentration as he attempted to read a word of the book about bees that he had chosen from the library yesterday.

"Bumble Bee," I told him patiently. The answer traveled to his brain and he mouthed 'Oh'. "You're doing great!" I reassured him. "Just-" I was quickly cut off by the slight kicks in my tummy.

"Your sibling is a fighter!" I said with a grimace, rubbing my tummy. He sighed as he looked at the book, than I heard the door open. Kanto's face lit up as he ran toward the noise, yelling "DADDY!".

I shook my head and followed him. "Hi Austin!" I said and he gave me a quick peck. Kanto's face filled up with confusion, staring at me with bright, two year old hazel eyes. "Austin? Who's AUSTIN?" he exclaimed. We laughed, and he frowned.

Austin leaned down and said "I want to tell you a secret, Kanto! Can I trust you?" he asked, and I raised my eyebrows, but he just winked.

He whispered in Kanto's ear a few seconds, and Kanto's face dawned with comprehension. "So you're-" he started, but Austin put his hand over his mouth.

"Our little secret, you can't tell anyone! Somebody could be secretly listening right now!" he whispered, and Kanto giggled.

"Okay daddy!" he exclaimed. "Time for soccer now!". I frowned. WE were just reading.

"Alright Kanto, but than you have to come back in and read with mommy," said Austin, sensing my discomfort. I shooed them out the door, calling them dirty boys, and than I got to work on the laundry.

When I was finished, I sat in my rocking chair outside the window, watching Austin and Kanto kick the ball around. It was the perfect day, and watching them, I realized just how grateful I was to have a family. A family that loved me. And I loved them back so deeply.

_I wonder what this little person will think of the world, _I speculated. Only two months until he was a part of the world. . . a part of our family.

I kept thinking and watching, until I fell asleep, pleasantly wondering if the baby would look like Austin.

**Sorry it was so short, I had a lot of writers block so I hope it isn't boring! I'll probably update tomorrow! :) Please Review and thank you for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

** (A/N)**

**Hi Its zoey! :) I'm so sorry that it took so long for this to be up! This is the last chapter, so I really hope that you guys enjoy it! :) **

**rauraauslly: Here it is!**

**LoveShipper: Uhhhhhh. . . Not sure you'll get your request. . . Sorry! :(**

**Nicole: As soon as I see the w's I know that auslly's relationship is safe and that i've done a good job! :)**

**TeamRomanForever: Thanks! Me too!**

**HappyBeginnings3: Thanks! :)**

**So without further ado, the 9th and final chapter!**

I could hear slight whispers next to my bed, but I ignored them. _The boys are probably plotting against Austin again, _I thought.

I rolled over slightly, shoving my face in the pillow to block out the rays of sunlight seeping through my translucent eyelids, making small red and orange patterns dance across my eyes.

More whispers, coming closer, and a giggle. I continued to keep my eyes closed.

"WAKE UP MOMMY!" shouted two sweet, angelic, and very loud voices, that belonged to Kanto and my younger boy Reed, as they jumped on my bed and ripped off my covers, laughing.

Their voices were joined by another, slightly deeper and older voice. I opened my eyes to see Austin standing at the edge of our bed, cheering on the boys.

I glared at him. "Austin, I _really _ hope you didn't tell the boys to do that," I scolded, but he just kept on smiling at me. " Why shouldn't I?" he asked defiantly.

I shook my head. " Because it would be extremely bad for your health!" I exclaimed, and I pulled him onto the bed with me, pushing his head into the pillows and sitting on his back.

He quickly shook me off, and the whole family began tackling and teasing each other. Just another morning in the Moon household.

We had a quick breakfast, and I glanced at Austin, wondering if he remembered the plan. He smiled at me to reassure me, than he cleared his throat.

"Boys, how would you like to come with me to see some of the guitars I sell?" he asked. The boys, who were extreme music lovers, jumped up and started shouting that they wanted to go 'NOW NOW NOW!'. But there was a slight disappointment in Reed's face, and he looked at me with an expression like: 'you've forgotten something'. It bothered me to look at, even though I knew that we, in fact, had prepared for the thing we were 'forgetting' for about a month.

Austin quickly got them in the car, and then they drove off, leaving me about an hour to get prepared. I ran into the kitchen, opened a drawer, and ripped out a gigantic bag of balloons. It took me about twenty minutes to blow them up and hang them, and I knew I was running late, so I called all the guests, telling them to come immediately and help out.

Soon Trish, Dez, their kids, and all our other guests had arrived, and I set them to work. Hanging up streamers. throwing confetti all over, and finally, picking out hiding spots. When everyone had hidden, I texted Austin and turned out the light.

_We're ready :), _it said. In about five minutes I heard the door opening, and Kanto shouting out, "Mom, we're home! Why are all the lights turned out?".

I vaguely saw Reed come in, than the figure of Austin reaching his hand towards the light switch. When the light came on, everyone jumped out of their hiding spots, either yelling 'Surprise!' or 'Happy 4th Birthday Reed!'.

Reed's face instantly brightened, and he ran towards me with open arms, exclaiming happily "You didn't forget!".

I smiled at his innocent face then let go. "Go have fun!" I exclaimed, and then he ran off to see his friends, and everyone had an awesome time, especially when Reed blew out all the candles on his birthday cake.

At about 2 o'clock, everyone had to leave, and I started to dress up the boys in their bathing suits. In a flash we were in the car, driving to Reed's secret 'Birthday Present Giving Area', as we had called it.

Soon, I could smell the salty air, and I could see the slightest stretch of sand in the distance. Reed looked at me, surprised. " The beach? THATS where we're going?" he asked. "Not just a _beach_" I corrected him. " The most important place to me."

We parked the car, and immediately ran towards the waves. I waded in the shallows, thinking, letting memories flow through me, and suddenly felt cold ocean water down my back.

I cringed for a moment, then yelled "BOYS!". I heard them laughing behind me, and I started splashing them back, yelling "GIRLS RULE ALL!". We continued the water fight for about an hour, then we dried off and ate the picnic that Austin had brought with us.

Reed soon got his presents, then he asked us to tell them the story of how Austin and I met. Austin and I looked into each others eyes, smiling, then began the tale.

When we were finished, I sighed. "I can still see it now!" I said in awe. Austin nodded. " Me too," he agreed.

Soon we had too drive home. As I was tucking in Reed, he asked me an unexpected question.

"Mommy, do you think anyone will ever love me like you love Austin?" he asked, and I hesitated for a moment, taken aback from the question, even though I already knew the answer.

"Definitely!" I told him, and he smiled. I kissed his forehead and retreated to my bedroom, still thinking about the day me and Austin met. "The best thing that has ever been mine," I whispered, smiling at the repetitive nature of my thoughts, then I nodded off to sleep.


End file.
